


For Festive Spirit!

by sondeneige



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondeneige/pseuds/sondeneige
Summary: Hide comes home with a very big and crinkly bag of... something. Kaneki is not entirely sure what to make of it.





	For Festive Spirit!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Midori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte) for reading this and always giving me confidence. 
> 
> Also, I'm running a [Hide Big Bang](http://hidebigbang.tumblr.com)! It's a fan event which will be starting in the new year to celebrate Hide. Please click on through for more info we'd love to have you :)

_Thud_. Kaneki looks up from his book and towards the front door warily. Again comes a _thud_ , accompanied by a slight crinkle this time. 

“Kaneki, babe! Can you get the door?” Kaneki hears through the door. He sets his book aside and gets up to answer the door. A tiny confused look on his face. He opens the door to a Hide whose arms are absolutely full of plastic bags. “My saviour!”

Hide steps quickly into the apartment past an increasingly confused Kaneki and puts down all of his very noisy bags on the kitchen table. “Sorry for the door kicks,” Hide explains, “my hands were entirely too full to either get my keys out or knock properly.”

“Right,” Kaneki says hesitantly, “but what-” he eyes the giant plastic bags in vague alarm, remembering the various other things Hide has surprised him with. All good surprises, well, not bad ones, but still, Kaneki isn’t exactly one for surprises. 

“Christmas!” Hide exclaims.

“Christmas?” Kaneki questions. 

“Yeah!” Hide exudes, “I got Christmas decorations! For festive spirit!”

“Festive… spirit..?” Kaneki looks blankly at the shiny decorations he can’t name which are spilling out of the bags on the table. 

Hide claps his hands together once and bounces slightly on the balls of his feet. “I wanna make it all happy in here pllleeassse babe?” he pleads a bit. Kaneki nods vaguely in response, still trying to work out what Hide could possibly have bought to fill such large bags for… decoration? “Yes! Thank you babe!” Hide darts forward kissing Kaneki quickly on the cheek in thanks. 

Kaneki isn’t sure what he’s being thanked for, it’s Hide’s apartment too, and he just kind of nodded - but, he puts his hand to his cheek where it still feels warm from Hide’s kiss - he will happily take the thanks nonetheless. 

Hide had already turned back to the table while Kaneki was distracted and was dragging a variety of red, green and sparkly decorations out of their bags, his hips shifting side to side as he did so to the beat of whatever song he was humming under his breath. Kaneki shifts his eyes away, trying not to stare. 

“Babe!” Hide exclaims, turning around abruptly and making Kaneki jump slightly, “wait what are you still doing standing there?” 

“Nothi-, I’m just, I dunno,” Kaneki stammers. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hide reassures, “was just gonna ask can I put on Christmas music while I put this all up? Will that disturb you while you’re reading or whatever you were doing before I got home?” 

“No, no that’s fine.” Kaneki says, “You don’t need any help?”

Hide hums in thought, “I might later for some of the stuff but I’m good for now I won’t make you help me on my Christmas crusade just yet!”

Kaneki gives a small nod, he may not entirely understand what is going on but he would have been more than happy to help. But as he sits back down he ponders how he doesn’t want to intrude if Hide wants to do it alone. 

A few minutes later English Christmas music comes through the speakers. As Kaneki sits and reads Hide darts around the small apartment displaying the decorations. Often Kaneki can hear Hide accompanying the music either through more humming or by singing along. Kaneki didn’t know Hide knew that many Christmas songs. He knew Hide’s English was good, it always had been, but he didn’t know he could sing along to this many songs. 

Kaneki doesn’t get very much reading done, instead multiple times Kaneki finds himself getting distracted from his book in favour of listening to Hide sing. 

“Ooof” Hide flops down beside Kaneki a little bit later, leaning onto his shoulder in the process. 

“Hello,” Kaneki says. 

“Hello!” Hide responds cheerily, “I think I’m almost done, just need your help with some of the garland stuff if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course,” Kaneki closes up his book, “what do you need?” As he says this he looks up at the apartment properly for the first time and sees the decorations, his eyes widen a bit. 

“Oh no is it too much?” Hide asks worriedly. 

Kaneki gets up from the couch so he can walk around properly and see the rest of the apartment and explore all of Hide’s work. Hide gets up with him, shifting from foot to foot as he peers at Kaneki’s face for a clue to his emotions. 

When Kaneki doesn’t speak up after a minute of examining Hide’s decorations Hide says, “Kaaaneki, is it too much? I can take some down if it is…”

“Hmm?” Kaneki turns from where he was looking at a snowman decoration Hide had put up on a segment of wall with a soft smile on his face, “No no it’s not too much at all,” he turns, “I love it, you’re right it does make it happy in here.” 

An ecstatic grin breaks out on Hide’s face. He flits over to table and grabs what looks like the last thing off of it. “Garland?” Hide asks, holding up a handful of strands of shiny red and green garland. 

“Garland.” Kaneki agrees, nodding, although secretly he is not entirely sure he knows what garland is. 

Hide points out to Kaneki the bits of wall where he wants to hang up the garland and describes how Kaneki can help. They get to it, hanging up the plastic-y rope in loops on the wall near the ceiling around the living room and kitchen. Using a chair to help reach high enough and the Hide holding the excess garland and tape at the bottom and passing it up to Kaneki and directing him where to stick it. 

As they near the end and Hide only has a couple loops left in his arms he says, “Wait, we have one more important thing to decorate.”

Kaneki turns back to Hide, “Oh?” he asks earnestly. 

“Yup. You.” Hide replies, and then promptly drapes the garland around Kaneki’s neck. 

Kaneki blinks, a blush rapidly forming on his cheeks. Hide grins at him, enamoured by how cute of a sight his boyfriend covered in sparkly garland makes. 

Hide leans in and kisses Kaneki firmly on the lips. 

“What was that for?” Kaneki asks in surprise when Hide pulls away. 

“I’m not allowed to kiss my adorable boyfriend?” Hide replies smugly. 

Kaneki’s blush intensifies and Hide grabs the garland gently to pull Kaneki in for another, more intense kiss. 

It’s not until sometime later that the last of the garland finally gets put up, somewhat crinkled from Hide’s grasp.


End file.
